


Tease

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Reader Insert, Restraint, Sex, Smut, Teasing, belt, jealous!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sometimes gets jealous of the way you gather information for hunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

You gave an exaggerated sigh as you dropped your duffel onto the library table, shrugging off the uncomfortable blazer that was part of your fed getup. You’d opted for the pencil skirt and low cut blouse this time, and it hadn’t failed, getting you and Sam all the information you’d needed, because the deputy was too busy drooling into your cleavage to question your…well, questions.

Dean was finishing off the clean up after the hunt, leaving you and Sam to head back to the bunker, and the youngest Winchester had been quiet the whole time, prompting you to wonder if he was okay. Turning away from the table, you came up against his solid chest, and you squeaked a little, before smiling.

‘Sorry, baby. You okay? You’ve been quiet.’

His hands reached up, running down your shoulder, before his grip turned harsh and he span you round, bending you over the table as you shrieked in surprise.

‘Sam!’

‘Shut up. Think I didn’t see you, flirting with that deputy like a cheap little slut?’ His voice was gravel against your skin and you shuddered as he ground his pelvis into your ass, his cock hard and thick already. ‘You know you’re mine, and you go flaunting it like some whore. So I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson.’

Oh, okay, he was in _that_  kind of mood. You whimpered, shaking your head and playing along. ‘Sam, please, I didn’t mean to, I was just…’

‘I told you to shut up.’ One of his large hands clenched around your wrists, holding you pinned to the wooden surface. ‘You wanna look like a slut, I’ll treat you like one.’

‘Fuck…’ The word slipped out before you could stop it, the sound of his belt being ripped from the loops of his pants sending a rush of arousal to your already throbbing pussy. The cool leather replaced his hold on your hands, and he tightened the belt, just enough to hold you steady.

Standing straight, Sam watched you give a token effort to test the strength of your bonds, and a smirk covered his face when he realised you couldn’t get free, or upright from that position. Your legs were splayed across the floor, too high heels forcing you to stick your ass up in the air.

‘Picked a skirt for this hunt, did you? Dirty girl.’ Long fingers caressed the back of your knee, tickling a little as they moved upwards. ‘Are you wearing panties? Did you think about that deputy seeing you naked, wondering how quickly you could make him come?’

‘Sam, please, I didn’t -’

‘Shut up.’ Sam gave a tug on the belt around your wrist, as his other hand moved further up to where you knew he’d encounter bare skin. You _never_  wore panties with a skirt - it was one of his rules. ‘Just as I thought. You know, I think that deputy would have come in his pants if he’d so much as laid eyes on this pretty little cunt.’ His fingers slid through your folds, finding your entrance without much preamble. Two thick digits pushed into you, and you groaned against the table top, your breath leaving a cloud of condensation on the surface.

Your whimper made him chuckle, and Sam crooked his fingers just so, finding that little bundle of nerves that made you crazy.

‘Such a beautiful little slut. Did you think about this today? Did thinking of some cock or fingers plundering your tight slit make you wet in the car? Or when we were interviewing those witnesses? Bet that housewife never screamed half as loud as you. Did you think about that?’

All you could do was whine his name, and the lack of response made him drag his fingers away from you, just as you were close to getting the orgasm you needed.

The audible sound of him licking his fingers clean only made you more desperate for him, and Sam laughed, sensing your distress. ‘I’m sorry, baby. Were you close?’

You swallowed, trying to lubricate your throat as you answered, because apparently all moisture had headed south for the moment. ‘Yes.’ His hand slid through your previously neat hair, letting it loose from how you’d styled it to appear professional.

‘Well, that’s just tough, isn’t it, little slut? You gotta wait until I’ve had mine, then I’ll let you come.’

You mewled as he let your head fall back into place, his rough touch dragging your skirt up over your hips. Seconds later, you heard his zip lower, and felt the smooth head of his cock press against your folds. Sam took his time, coating his cock with your slick, before pushing into you, so slowly it made your eyes cross.

‘So wet and tight, little whore. All for me? Or are you thinking about someone else?’

‘No,’ you gasped, the thick head of his cock popping through your entrance, his pace still agonisingly tame. ‘No, all for you, Sam, I promise.’

‘Damn fucking straight.’ He growled, thrusting into you all the way, hard enough to make you scream, your feet almost coming off the floor. His fingers gripped your hips as he started to slam into you, his strokes measured, timed just right to have your insides buzzing with near-completion, and you simply screamed for him more.

His control slipped, and his cock spasmed, and five seconds later, your cunt was flooded with warmth, his come spilling out around the sides of his cock as he kept thrusting. You almost wept, so close to finishing, but if Sam wished it, he’d leave you on edge all night.

Swiftly, he pulled away, leaving you on the table, hands tied behind your back and come dripping out of your pussy, down your thighs. Your skirt was bunched around your ass and Sam chuckled as he stepped back, admiring his handiwork.

‘I could take a picture of this.’

Your head shot up as far as it could, all vestiges of the game disappearing in a millisecond. ‘Don’t you dare, Sam Winchester.’

He laughed again. ‘I won’t, I promise.’ He reached out, teasing your cunt lips with one finger, making a sound deep in his throat as you relaxed onto the table again. ‘I think you deserve to come, sweetheart.’

You opened your mouth to reply, just as his fingers pushed into you again, their movement aided by his spendings, and his thumb swiped over your clit. It took less than a couple of seconds to have you panting and writhing, and as your orgasm took hold, Sam pulled away, grinning like a goddamn cheshire cat.

‘I love watching you flirt with officers.’ He muttered, cleaning himself up and releasing you from the belt. You stood on shaky legs, pulling your skirt down, just as the main bunker door thumped open. Sam looked up, tucking his dick back into his pant, wincing at the sensitivity of it. ‘Good timing.’

‘Sometimes, I could actually kill you.’ You hissed, slapping his chest as he laughed loudly. ‘I’m going for a shower.’

‘Love you, babe,’ Sam called, as you stomped past Dean, who looked confused as hell. ‘She’s in a bit of a snit. My fault.’

‘You know, one day, she’s gonna kick your ass.’ His brother replied.

Sam grinned widely. ‘I can’t wait.’


End file.
